Apology Accepted
by crabbyabby3
Summary: When something terrible happens to Finn, Rachel must be tested in strength, character and love. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. This is my very first FanFic of any sort, so please bear with me. It is another Finchel, and takes place sometime between Season 1 Sectionals and Regionals. R&R appreciated!

Chapter 1: Speaking Out

"Finn, you can't be serious. Do you really think that you idea is superior to mine? Because I have several reasons why-" Rachel Berry was cut off on her rant by her boyfriend, Finn Hudson who said, "Rachel, stop. Fine. Your idea is better than mine. But actually, I do think that it would be better if we sang _One_ in a three-part harmony instead of a two-part, because it is a lot more unique and original. And change is legal, Rachel. But whatever. Do your idea, okay?" He said in a annoyed tone. Finn and Rachel were in one of their rare fights. It was Glee class, and the rest of the class sat in their red chairs in shocked silence. Finn never blew up like that. When he and Rachel did get in their occasional fights, Finn always let Rachel yell at him while he apologized. But apparently, this time things were different.

Rachel was silent. She was glowering, and her eyes were black. If looks could kill, Finn would be dead three times over. Finally, Rachel spoke. "Well. I guess we should move on to a different song. _Proud Mary,_ from the top please! Artie, don't mess up in the middle dance sequence again, please!" She called, back to her bossy self. For several seconds, no one moved, all eyes on Finn. Then Rachel clapped her hands, and everyone went to their Rachel-assigned positions. Finn, who could see she wasn't going to change her mind or apologize, shook his head in disgrace and walked out of the room.

When Finn got out of the crowded, hot room and into the cool, empty, silent hallway. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why couldn't Rachel ever do something even if it wasn't her way? He liked Rachel a lot, but really. This is life. You need to give in sometime!

He closed his eyes. He was mad at Rachel. He was mad at the glee club for not standing up for him. But mostly, he was mad at himself. Finn felt that things were never _complete_ in his life. Things were always a little off, or screwed up. He never got the right answers on tests, he never sang the exact right note in some songs. (According to Rachel.) And most importantly, he never could have Rachel. She was too good for him. But sometimes, she could be a little... annoying, dare he say it.

He got up from the cold tile floor and went left towards the choir room. Then he hesitated. He didn't think he could go back to class now. And he didn't want too. So, he gathered himself and walked further down the hall and out the door.

When he got to the parking lot, he unlocked his black Jeep and sat inside, playing his favorite Journey song, _Don't Stop Believin' _ As he hummed along, he decided to go home. He hated this school, except for glee. He thought to himself, _Huh. That's ironic. The only thing I like about this school is called GLEE. So the only thing that keeps me going to McKinley is happiness. (Glee club!) _ He rubbed his forehead again. Then he put his car key in the ignition, and he was off. When he got out to the middle intersection, he stopped. He could see another car flying ahead towards him. He punched the gas pedal with his foot, and the car flew forward. The other car, some type of convertible, pressed he brakes, but it was late. Finn's car was wrapped around a tree. Litterally. The other convertible had crashed into the left side (the side that was sticking out from the tree) and smashed it. Finn was in the driver's seat, and the airbag had really hit him hard. His arm was smashed by the car or the tree, and the rest of him was not only cut and bruised, but also some broken bones. His head hurt terribly, and he kept floating in and out of concissness. Eventually he went completely out, and the world went black.

So this was my story, Chapter 1. It's my first fanfic... Hope you all enjoyed it! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2. It's a little different from the last one, this one is mostly about Rachel. It's starting right after Finn stormed out of Glee Club paractice. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not on Glee. I don't anything.

Chapter 2: Reactions

"One and two and three and good!" Rachel Berry called out in her performance voice. That was her most used voice, because to Rachel, life was like one big show.

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Finn storm out of the room. She knew that he wanted her to apologize for not giving his idea a chance, but she had been doing three-part harmonies in _One _her entire life. She wasn't ready for a change. She didn't need a change. Rachel was certain (she was always certain) that her idea was better than Finn's. And normally, Finn would be fine with that, but Rachel guessed today he was feeling brave. You would have to be brave to stand up to Rachel.

The clubbers continued dancing and singing for 20 more minutes. When they had finished the last "take from the top"Rachel clapped her hands. "Well done!" She said. "Alright, we're done for the day. Have a good night, everybody! See you tomorrow!" Everyone immediately dismantled and went their seperate ways. Some paused to drink, others grabbed their bags and left. Mercedes was the first one to leave, everyone else stuck around. Tina wiped Artie with a cloth.

"You were great," She murmured. Rachel overheard them and she smiled. Their love was cute. She wished she and Finn would become like that, but she knew it wouldn't happen if they continued to fight.

Rachel was all set to go drive off to Finn's house and apologize when a extremely distressed Mercedes ran through the door. She had tears streaming down her mocha-colored cheeks and was shaking a little. As soon as he saw her, Kurt jumped up and ran over to her. "Mercedes! Mercedes! Are you okay? What happened?" He cried.

Mercedes took a deep breath, but then another huge sob came out. "I-I was walking to my car, when I saw that there was a car rammed into something at the intersection! So I r-ran over their and..." She took a deep breath again and sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. He grimaced, probably because he was wearing a navy blue Marc Jacobs cashmere sweater. "Mercedes! We need to know what happened! Spit it out!" He cried.

"Well, like I said, I walked out to my car. As I was walking to it, I passed the intersection, which is where I saw a convertible crashed into something; I couldn't see what. So I ran over, and the thing that the car had crashed into was Finn's car! I ran over and didn't touch anything. Finn's in their, guys. Their both uncouncious and bloody. Both cars are totaled, and Finn's care is smashed into a tree. I think what happened is that Finn was driving home, the convertible was speeding, and Finn tried to go forward so the driver would miss him and crash into the tree, but he was too late. So I think the car crashed into him and Finn was pushed into the tree. Oh, it doesn't look good!"

Then Mercedes broke down. Quinn and Kurt stood by her, comforting her. Brittany and Santana were shocked and Santana was explaining slowly to Brittany what was happening. Matt and Mike looked sad. Rachel sunk down into a chair with her eyes closed. Tina cried and hugged Artie. Puck sweared and whipped out his cell phone to call 911. "Hello?" He said into the phone. "Okay I am at McKinley High School in the choir room. My friend Finn Hudson was in a car accident... It's very bad... Yes he has done that before... Mhhmm... No! He's not pregnat! Uggh okay. Thank you." He shut the phone and turned to face Artie, Tina, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes. Everyone else was seperated, crying or thinking or paniking. In a serious voice, Puck said "Well, that was the 911 people. They have an ambulance on the way. They said not to go near or touch the scene at all, and to just hang tight here until help comes."

Then Puck's face twisted around, and a single tear slid down out of the brim of his eyes. "They thought he was pregnat! He's a dude! He was my best friend, and now he's dead!" He cried. The last word, dead was greeted with silence. Then Rachel stood up, her eyes blank and expressionless. "He's not dead." She said in a calm tone. Then she exploded. She cried and screamed and sobbed all at the same time. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" Then she ran out of the room.

So did you guys like it? I know they are all sort of short but like I said it's my first fanfic. The next one will be a lot longer. It should end up to be a 5 or 6 chapter installment. Reviews encouraged!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's Chapter 3. Sorry, I know it's been a few days since I updated. I promise this chapter will be longer! Hope you all enjoy. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! You guys rock! Keep reviewing, comments and criticism appreciated!

Disclaimer: Still do not own Glee. Still wish I did.

Chapter 3: Wishing

Rachel Berry ran down the dim, empty hallway, away from the choir room, and took a left into another brighter one. She kept running because it was almost 4:30 and most students were gone by now, and the teachers were all in their offices, probably drinking coffee. Finally, she got to her destination. It was on the first floor, and was right behind a row of lockers that were almost always empty. (They were reserved for exchange students, and McKinley High didn't get many. They were in Ohio, after all.) You just had to snake behind the small gap and there it was. "It" was a small nook right underneath a window looking right into the courtyard. You could sit down right underneath the window, (in the nook) and the light would come nicely. Rachel loved this place, and she came whenever she was upset or angry or stressed out. She had stumbled upon it with Finn once when they were kissing and walking at the same time.

Finn. Oh, Finn. So many questions were racing through her min. Is he okay? Is he mad at her? Did he still love her? Did she mess up? If he was okay, what happened to him? Is he... dead?

The last question was the worst. It was the scariest, saddest, ugliest question Rachel could think of, next to "Did he still love her?".She loved Finn. If she was dead she.. well, she didn't know what she would do. So, wondering if Finn was dead was the worst for Rachel, and she refrained from thinking the "D-Word". But she had to wonder...

She began to cry. She began to sniffle. She began to sob. She curled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth. She felt like a four-year-old, but whatever. Ten minutes later, she got up, wiped her face and walked back to the choir room. She adjusted her hair and sweater vest, and walked inside. She had to be strong for not only herself, but also for Finn and her friends.

The room was empty, which puzzled Rachel. She sat down and was about to call Quinn to see what happened to everyone when Tina jogged in.

"Rachel!" She cried, clearly surprised. Tina and Rachel weren't the best of friends, and they were very distant. But they had nothing against each other.

"Oh, Tina! Hi... Where is everyone? Where's Finn? Is he okay?" Rachel blurted out. Tina raised her eyebrows. "Well, when the ambulance came, we all went outside. They loaded Finn and the other driver into an ambulance and then they were off to the hospital. Only Puck went with him. We looked for you, but we couldn't find you so..." Rachel blushed. Tina continued. "Anyway, Quinn and Mercedes went to Mercedes' house, and they said they would call Mr. Schue and tell him what happened. Matt and Mike left, along with Brit and Santana. Artie and I were about to leave, but I forgot my water bottle." Tina held up a small metal blue water bottle. Rachel nodded. She wished she had been the one to go to the hospital, not Puck. She was his girlfriend. Hopefully.

Tina looked like she felt very awkward, so Rachel said "Well, bye, I guess." Tina mumbled something inaudible and then left the room. Rachel closed her eyes. _Just go, Rachel._ She thought. Then, without hesitation, she ran to her locker, grabbed her keys and ran to her car.

Rachel got to St. Marie Hospital, she immediately walked briskly up to the front desk. "How may I help you?" An overly-cheery woman in scrubs asked. Rachel blinked. "Oh. Um, I'd like to see Finn Hudson. Is he available for visitors yet?" Rachel asked. The woman smiled. "Actually, he just woke up from surgery an hour ago.. His mom and friend just left, so I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. Floor three, room 107. How are you... related to Finn?" Rachel let out an internal sigh of relief that he wasn't dead. "Well, I'm his girlfriend." She answered. _I think._ "Is Finn okay?" She asked.

The nurse smiled, but her eyes were sad. "Well, he has a broken arm and leg, and several ribs. He had to have surgery to fix the ribs. And he also suffered some spinal cord injuries. We're not sure exactly what, but he may have some paralysis. Hopefully not, but you never know. We should get tests back in a couple of hours." Rachel's eyes glazed over. _Spinal cord injury. Paralysis._ She needed to see Finn. "Okay, thanks!" She cried. She ran down the hallway.

When she got to Finn's room, she hesitated outside the doorway. Would he be mad? Would he be okay? But eventually she had to go inside. So, she took a deep breath and knocked exactly three times on the door. "Come in," said a weak voice. Rachel pushed the door open. "Rachel!" Finn cried. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel tried to swallow the lump rising in her throat. "I, um, heard what happened..." Finn smiled. "Rachel, just say what's on your mind." Oh, Finn knew her so well. "Okay. Finn, what happened today in glee... I'm really, really, really sorry. It was stupid of me. And you're right, three part is way more fitting to the song then two-part. And Finn, it's really unfair how I have been treating you. I think from now on, we should be co-leaders of the club. Because you have great ideas! And I am just scared of change. Oh, I'm so sorry Finn!" Then she started to cry. Finn smiled again. "Rach, it's okay. I forgive you. I agree, we should be co-leaders. You're really smart, Rachel. I think you just were afraid of change, afraid of giving up your power in fear of no success. But that's not going to happen, Rachel. I promise." Rachel was still crying. "Thank you." She said. Finn looked weak, in that hospital bed. He had all those machines hooked up to him, and he looked so small and hurt. Rachel wished she could make him be in less pain. She would do anything for him, if he would just forgive her. So she had to ask the question that she was very afraid of.

"Finn. Do you think we should break up?" The question was like a bullet, and it was clear it hurt not only Rachel to ask it but Finn to hear it. His face scrunched up, and he looked in pain. "I mean, do you want to? Should we?"

Finn was trying not to cry. He bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from letting out a anguished cry, and yelling, _"No! We can't break up! I love you!" _ But he didn't. Instead he said one word that would puzzle him for the rest of hi life.

"Yes." He said. Then he turned away so Rachel wouldn't see him cry. But he didn't have to worry about that, because Rachel had already turned and fled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. I have gotten many reviews (thanks so much) that say, "Why did you make Finn say yes?" Or "Will Finn live normally?" Well, thanks for the reviews and subscriptions, and the answers to all your questions will be answered in this chapter, so please read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter 4: Desperate Actions

When Rachel pulled her car into the driveway of her cute gray house, she shakily got out and walked to the door. When she got inside she remembered that her dads had gone out shopping, so she was free to have a proper breakdown. And she did, first beginning by running up to her room, curling up on her bed and crying herself to sleep.

When Rachel woke up in her pink-and-white-striped room, her alarm clock read 6:30. It was still pretty light outside, and her phone in her room had a message from her dads saying that they met up with a friend and would not be home until later. Rachel's thoughts wandered. Why would Finn say yes? She thought he liked her! She loved him! _I need to talk to him._ She thought. But she knew it would be hard. She had apologized to Finn, and she had thought that was enough. But apparently it wasn't because even though he said he forgave her, those cold, expressionless eyes had still said yes.

For the next two weeks, Rachel was like a poster child for those teen depression commercials. She was always expressionless and looked half-dead. She barely talked unless she had too, and at lunch she sat alone. At first people had tried to talk to her (she had even seen Ms. Pillsbury once) but when they realized that there was nothing they could do about it, they left her alone. Rachel didn't try anymore. She failed her Spanish test, and she actually ditched school on Tuesday. She felt like an elephant. A sad, lonely, elephant. Not her usual graceful, bossy, flamingo. Everyone was sad for her, or confused. And she knew she was killing the people who cared about her, like Mr. Schuester and her parents, but Rachel didn't care. She didn't care about anything.

Finn was the same way. At night, he tossed and turned. He cried a couple of times, when no one was around. When visitors came, he pretended he was asleep. Or he didn't speak. He spoke the bare minimum, and only ate food so the doctors wouldn't do more blood tests. He hated needles. _I'm an idiot._ He thought over and over in his head. _A stupid idiot who dumped his girlfriend who he loved for no reason._ Finn wished something would happen. He thought about going into a coma, and when he woke up everything would be fine.

One afternoon when Finn's mother was at work, Puck came to visit. "Hey" Puck said. "How are you feeling?"

Finn looked at Puck, but he felt so angry. He was stuck in a hospital bed, in a _dress_, without a girlfriend, not knowing if he would ever be able to walk again and Puck was asking how he felt? "Fine." He said in a blank tone to match his eyes and face.

Puck shifted uncomftorably. "Um, well, I had to ask you a question..." He trailed off. Finn raised his eyebrows. "What's up with Rachel?" The name cut through Finn like a knife, and he had to concentrate on not wincing.

"I mean, as soon as she came back from seeing you, she changed. Now she's all depressed and silent and doesn't talk. She doesn't eat either, and she ditches all the time. She fails every test, and doesn't even come to glee club. We try and talk to her, but she won't respond. She seems really sad and angry. And yesterday, Quinn heard her crying and... puking in the bathroom. It's scary, man. So I was just wondering..." Puck's eyes met Finn's, but then they dropped to the floor.

Finn felt like he had just been shot in the heart. Rachel, his Rachel? Well, not his Rachel anymore. But Rachel Berry could not act like that. She shouldn't be depressed. She didn't even like Finn as much as he liked her. And Rachel should not be crying in bathrooms so hard she would throw up. And she should not be silent and be ditching school. Especially not ditiching Glee club. He felt like a monster, a monster for killing Rachel inside. He was responsible for this. He could not believe that she would become like that just because he broke up with her. Normally, he would be sort of happy because that must mean that Rachel really liked him. But now he just felt angry and guilty and sad.

"Rachel and I broke up three weeks ago. I... I broke up with her. I have to go test now so... bye." Finn said abruptly. Puck blinked. "Oh. Okay. Well, bye." Then he went out of the room, looking very bewildered.

Finn needed to talk to Rachel.

Rachel knew she needed to talk to Finn. The question was how she was going to do that. She couldn't just waltz into his hospital room a month later and be like, "I don't want us to break up!" Finn broke up with her, and he must've had a fine reason to do so. But it was killing her inside, trying to live without him in her life. And she couldn't just see him one day, all broken and empty and possibly not being able to walk, and then never know if he would get better. Plus, she loved him. So Rachel out of her house and into her car, and for the second time in a month she drove with shaking hands to St. Marie Memorial Hospital.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Rachel once again stood on the other side of the desk from the same nurse, wearing the same scrubs with the same sort of cheery look on her face. Finn wasn't in the pediactric ward, obviously, so she was the only cheery one around.

"Has Finn Hudson gotten his spinal test results yet?" She asked the nurse with a look of concern. The nurse sad-smiled. "No. They are very late; but our special lab worker is on vacation. But we are getting them back in an hour, actually!" And now Rachel was anxious.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Here's Chapter 5. I love getting all the reviews and subscriptions! Thanks so much, you all rock! Anyway, I'll think I'll have at least two more chapters in this story. This is actually my first Fanfic, but as soon as I finish this I'll defiantly be writing more. Also, you'll get some of the twists I was talking about soon! And a song in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I don't own the song in this chapter either.

Chapter 5: Wish Right Now

As Rachel waited in the hospital waiting room, not sure when to go in to Finn, a song she liked came on the radio. She hummed along, which was something she hadn't done in a while.

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now, Wish right now

Rachel thought the words of that song really reflected her. She had wishes too, just like the artist of that song. She wished that Finn loved her back. She also wished that Finn would be okay, and everything could go back to normal. Most importantly, _she _wanted to go back to normal.

Rachel closed her eyes and stood up from her chair. Then she slightly nodded to the nurse behind the desk (to let her know she was going to see Finn now) and walked down the hallway to her old boyfriend's room. When she got there, she rapped three times on the door, like always. This time a not-so-weak voice that was easily identified as Finn's called out, "Come in." His voice sounded blank and sort of angry, like a white piece of paper with red scribbled around the edges. This unsettled Rachel, but she opened the door and walked inside anyway.

"Rachel..." Finn said in a shocked, surprised voice. Rachel didn't say anything. Her face was blank, and her stringy, greasy hair covered the left side of her face. Her eyes were blank as well, and seeing Rachel like that and in an old ripped shirt and sweats and sneakers was scary for Finn. The Rachel he knew wore pink sweaters, designer jeans and heels. And she was always perky and full of life, not... angry and empty. Finn felt so guilty and angry for doing this to Rachel, for killing her inside. He wished he never broke up with her, and he wondered why she was standing silently in front of him.

Finn waited for Rachel to say something, anything. The air between them was tense and awkward. Finn had to constrict himself from jumping out of bed and running to her and kissing her and apologizing to her. But he didn't do that because A) that probably wouldn't go well, and B) he had only gotten out of bed three times in the month or so he'd been in the hospital to go take a walk, and he had needed either a wheelchair or a nurse to steady him. His ribs were still very broken, and his legs were not able to be moved. His scratches and bruises had faded though, and he wondered about the results of his spinal tap test.

Finally, Rachel spoke. "Why?" She asked in a blank tone, much like Finn's. He knew it was solely out of anger and emptiness, but it still bothered him. "Why did you break up with me? I said I was wrong. I apologized! It's not like I do it all the time! And you just broke up with me! I like you Finn. I like you a lot. And now I'm alone and broken. I just wanted to know why you... broke me. Broke us. Broke us up, I mean." Rachel said shakily. Then, a single tear ran down her face. Then, she burst into tears and slid down into a vinyl chair. Finn felt horrible. He wanted to die. Why _was _he doing this to Rachel? He wanted to cry as well, because ever since the day he broke up with her he had wondered why he did that. He realized eventually that his accident broke him, and changed him. But Finn was recovering. He wanted Rachel back.

"Rachel," Finn said. "I need to apologize. When I broke up with you, I wasn't thinking straight. I was still sort of in shock, and pain, and I'm sorry. But Rachel, I like you too. When I'm with you, I feel awesome. Will you..." He trailed off, not sure how to say what he was thinking. Rachel sniffed.

"I missed you Finn! And I'm so so so sorry. I want to keep dating you, because being alone sucks." Rachel said. She cried some more and hair fell in front of her eyes. Finn sort-of smiled, because this was the emotional Rachel he loved. "Same here." He said. "But Rachel, I have to ask you something. Some time ago Puck came in to say hi. He told me that you were ditching. Class, glee, even lunch. He said you weren't eating, and Quinn saw you in the bathroom crying so hard you would..." He grimaced. Rachel knew what was coming. "Throw up?" She asked. Finn sheepishly nodded. "Well, that's true. When you broke up with me, I cried. I ditched. I haven't been to practice in weeks. And yes, I was really upset. But Finn, if we're going to continue dating, you need to know something." Finn raised an eyebrow. Rachel took a deep breath and said five words she knew were true.

"Finn Hudson, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Here's Chapter 6. I know some things aren't realistic. Before I show it to you all, I want to say a couple of things. One, I went on FanFic un-logged in just before writing this, and I looked at how my story looked online. I'm really sorry the chapters are so short! When I type them up, they look long. I guess the font made them smaller. But anyway I thought I was typing up big 3 page chapters, but apparently not. Sorry about that! Another thing: In the beginning I said I would make this a 5 or 6 chapter thing, but obviously it'll end up more as a 7 or 8 chapter thing. But we are nearing the end... Anyway I worked really hard on this chapter. It's really strong and emotional. I am a fan of it, and I hope you are too!

Chapter 6: Strength

Finn blinked. Rachel loved him? Well, that explained some things. Like why she kept coming to visit him. And also why she was so upset when he broke up with her, and why he was so much like her. Her eyes were angry and blank, like his. And she was also very empty and emotionless, like him. Until now.

Because now, Finn's eyes changed. Now that he knew the girl he loved loved him back (and she didn't know that he loved her too) he could be happy. His eyes were full of happiness and love. When he thought this in his head, he immediately thought _Whoa, I've been spending a little to much time with Kurt._

Finn now knew why Rachel reflected him. He was angry and emptey because he had (temporairly) lost the one he loved, and so had Rachel. But apparently it was a little worse for her, because she was actually _throwing up. _But it was so nice to know that he could go back to being his old, happy Finn-self and not some blank one. And obviously it felt better than anything to know that Rachel, the girl of his dreams (chliche) loved him.

Rachel did a small smile as if to ask, _How do you feel about that? _Finn took a deep breath and grinned. Rachel was now

standing up near Finn's bed, but she abruptly sat down in the chair closeist to him. And that was good, because it let Finn reach

down, tilt Rachel's chin up and kiss her, over and over again. And she kissed back, and the moment that was happening

between them was special, beautiful and pure. It was a kiss shared between two lovers, and radiated happiness.

10 minutes later, Rachel and Finn were sitting across from each other. Rachel was telling him how she felt when she heard

about the accident. When she finished, he just smiled. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." He said. "You are like the picture-perfect

girlfriend. You belong in a movie, or something. Like I said, perfect girlfriend..." Rachel beamed. She was proud to be called a

girlfriend, especially by Finn. " I really do love you Finn." She breathed, blushing.

"Well thats good." Finn said. "Because Rach, I love you too." Rachel let out a _eep, _and then a half-laughing Finn kissed her

some more.

While Rachel and Finn were mid-cinversation. Rachel's phone rang. When she hung up Finn asked, "Not to be nosy... but who

was that?" Rachel smiled. "Oh, that was just my papa. He and my dad want me to pick up some Gorilla Glue. They're trying to

build a table or something. I guess it's not going to well!" Rachel laughed. "Anyway, I've got to go pick that up. I'll be back

soon though, kay?"

After getting reassurance from Finn that she could go, she hopped in her car and sped home. Knowing Rachel, she would

probably get the glue in no time, but now that she was out of her depression-y phase, she would also take a shower and freshen

up. He smiled at the thought.

When Rachel came back 45 minutes later, Finn was reading a book his English teacher had sent him to read. It was called

Pride and Prejudice. Finn thought it was an okay book, but he was only on chapter 5. He was a sort of slow reader.

When Rachel said, "Hey Finn, I'm back!" Finn looked up at his girlfriend and knew he was right: Rachel had clearly showered

and changed into a purple and yellow sweater with jeans and high heels. She had also put on a little bit of makeup, and smelled

nice.

"What did I miss?" She asked, lowering herself into Finn's "bedside chair". "Nothing, I'm just here reading this book. It's

okay... The nurse should be here soon with the lab results." Finn grimaced, because he was afraid of the results.

Rachel's eyes softened. "Oh, Finn. They'll be fine!" Finn smiled, and he and Rachel talked about Jersey Shore, because they

both loved it and Finn was falling behind. (The hospital didn't really have cabel.) Twenty minutes later, a nurse named Patricia

(according to her name tag) came in. "Hello!" She said. "I'm Patricia. Who are you?" She asked Rachel. Rachel answered, and

Patricia nodded.

"Okay, well I have the results of your tests, Finn." She said. Rachel tried to read her face to see if it wad good news or bad, but the nurse must've had plenty of practice because her face was _completely _unreadable. "What are they?" Finn asked with a hint of

uncertainity in his voice.

The nurse, keeping her face blank, said in a soft voice, "Well, you're ribs are going to heal, along with the scrapes and bruises. L\

Luckily you don't have a concussion or anything. And I'm guessing you know your legs aren't _paralyzed_ because you can walk

with help_. _But, according to the lab results, you will 85% need a wheelchair you're entire life." The nurse gave this a moment

to sink in. When nobody said anything, she continued. "This is because of your various leg injuries. You dislocated several

bones and joints, including your knees. And your left leg is broken completely, as well as your ankle. Your right leg is not

completely broken, but it is fractured in many places. Your right foot has several broken bones as well. So, these will probably

all heal eventually over the course of some years, but they may never be able to go back to performing their functions correctly.

That's why we are almost positive you'll need a wheelchair. I mean, their could be a miracle. But for now you're definatly going to need a wheelchair until we can perform a full body check. I'm sorry, Finn."

Finn was silent. He stared up at the ceiling, not moving or doing anything. Rachel had tears in her eyes but she was trying to be s]

strong for Finn. She couldn't imagine how he felt, but she was positive he would never be the same.

After a couple more minutes of speaking that Rachel couldn't process, the nurse left the room. As soon as the door closed, Finn

leaned back against his bed and just _crumpled._ Rachel could tell he was trying not to cry, but he did. Not sobs, but not sniffles. Jus

Just really crying. He rubbed his face with his hands and just stared up at the ceiling.

Rachel didn't cry. She tried to gather herself, but it was just so hard to act calm and collected when you get hit with such

terrible news, such as learning your boyfriend will almost definatly never be able to walk again. She walked silently over to

Finn's bedside, and squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay, Finn." She whispered. Then, as Finn rolled over to the side and put his

head on the pillow to keep from crying, Rachel climbed up onto the bed. Finn noticed and turned to face her. Rachel brushed

down some of Finn's hair that was sticking up and then said in a whisper, "It'll be fine. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay,

Finn. I love you. We'll get through this." Finn didn't say anything, but he leaned over to kiss her.

When they were done, they both lay on their backs holding each other on the itchy cotton hospital bedsheets and stared up at

the ceiling.

Then, in a barely audible voice, Rachel repeated as if to assure herself, "We will get through this."

*Hey guys. Hope you liked that chaper. Sorry if some margin-y things were messed up, I was accidently playing

around with those. Thanks for reading! Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I just want to say I read over my last few chapters, and OMG I am so sorry for all the typos and mess-ups! I totally didn't do spellcheck... sorry! Anyway here's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy! Also, thanks to all of you guys for the reviews and subscription! Luv ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own any of the songs in this story, such as Airplanes or any others you may see coming up.

Chapter 7: Adapt

The next day, Rachel Berry walks into Room 403 (Finn's new room) on the second floor. Finn is in their, asleep. He looks so peaceful. Her heart melts. She walks over and sits down in her usual vinyl chair by the bed. In several minutes, one of Finn's doctors comes in.

"Oh, hello... Rachel?" The man asked of her name. She smiled and nodded. The man, who was probably in his mid fifties and in white and green scrubs and was holding a clipboard, went on. "Oh, I see Finn's asleep. It's good for the lad. Well, I was just going to give him another thorough checkup, but I guess that'll have to wait." Rachel just nodded some more. He continued, "So, when he wakes up will you tell him to press the Nurse Call button? When the nurse gets here, she'll send me here. Alrighty, then. Thanks!" Then he adjusted one of Finn's IVs and left the room.

After another twenty minutes of thinking while Finn slept, Rachel decided she couldn't take the silence, and that Finn wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Rachel hadn't sung or danced in days, and she felt like she needed to now, but she didn't want Finn to hear just in case she was rusty.

"Finn, are you awake?" She called out. Finn, who actually was awake now, didn't do anything. He wanted to hear Rachel without her knowing he was awake. Rachel sighed and started to sing.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus:]_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

When she finished, Rachel knew she was singing about Finn, and how she was going to live without him in her life as much. How she would adapt to him being handicapped, and also how she loved Finn and it hurt her to be away from him or even see him sad or in pain. Rachel grabbed Finn's limp hand and gripped it tightly. Then, she felt a squeeze.

"Finn?" She called out. Finn slowly opened his eyes. "Hi," He whispered softly.

Rachel grinned. "How was your nap? Have any good dreams?" Finn shook his head. "Nope," He replied. He was lying, he did have a dream. But he didn't want to tell her what it was, yet. "But I did hear you sing."

Rachel blushed. "Oh. W-well it wasn't my best..." Now it was Finn's turn to smile. "Rach, you were great. You are so talented. Don't ever forget that, kay?" Rachel didn't say anything. After several moments, Rachel said she had to go to the bathroom and walked out. Finn sighed.

Then he thought about the dream he had. He didn't want to tell Rachel what it was. He didn't think her delicate little heart could take it.

That was because Finn's dream was this: Finn was smiling and dressed in baggy workout clothing as he ran through the finish line of the Third Annual Ohio Regional Triathlon. A petite woman put a medal around his neck. It was gold and engraved with the words _2010 Triathlon First Place Winner._

Finn knew this dream would probably never be reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry, I know it's been a while since I last updated. Here's Chapter 8. I think I'm going to have about three more chapters in this story. In other news, I recently got a Glee book that takes place before Season 1 began! It's so good. I also saw a commercial saying that Season 2 is starting up again in September! Yay! Enjoy this chapter, please review! Also, I feel like my writing is a little off. I don't know why...

Chapter 8: A Whole New Story

Three days later, Finn's doctor, Dr. Kimmel, signs his release papers. Finn immediately calls Rachel to tell her the good news. Rachel is so happy for Finn, but she worries about some things. For one, will he be okay in the wheelchair? Will people make fun of him? Will he be able to do glee club?

Rachel rushes to the hospital to take Finn home. Then she realizes her small car won't be able to fit the chair, so she tells Finn to sit tight. Already having Finn in the chair is stressful. In about an hour though Rachel returns with a blue van. After a few quick goodbyes to the doctors and nurses who cared for him, Rachel and Finn were home free. Literally.

When they got to Finn's house and were sitting comfortably in the living room, Rachel said to Finn, "So, Finn are we going to school tomorrow?" Rachel had just started going back to school on Thursday. (She had taken some time off from school to be with Finn.) It was now Sunday. Rachel was almost completely caught up, but Rachel could only imagine how lost Finn would be.

"I guess. But I obviously can't go to football..." Finn frowned and readjusted his leg straps on the chair. Rachel made a sympathetic expression and said, "But you'll go to glee, right?" Finn made a face. "Nah, not yet at least. I don't think I'll be ready. Sorry." Finn was acting like a deflated balloon. He didn't have any opinions or drives anymore.

"What do you mean? Glee's always easy on Monday. I bet Mr. S won't make us do anything hard, probably we'll just go over some songs for that summer choral festival thingy. You know. We won't even dance, so you won't have to worry about that."

But Finn still shook his head. "Sorry, Rach. I'm not going." Rachel made a face, but quickly hid it. "But Finn... our next show is in less than two weeks! You can't skip!" Finn kept his face blank and expressionless. Then he said in an even tone, "Rachel. I'm not going." Then he wheeled out of the room.

The next morning, when Rachel woke up, it was 6:02. She guessed Finn wasn't awake for school yet, so it wasn't like she could go over to his house. She wasn't sure if she wanted to anyway. After there little fight, Rachel had left the house. Normally she would've waited to talk to Finn in school, but since she wasn't quite sure how Finn would get to school, she had to head over to Finn's house around 7:00. But right before she did, she decided to call Artie Abrams. She had a question for him.

"Hello, Abram residence." The voice on the other end said. "Hi, Artie? It's Rachel..."

"Oh! Um, hi..." He said awkwardly. Rachel continued. "Sorry, I know it's early. But actually, Artie I was calling to see if you could help me out with something." She said.

Uh..well, what do you mean?" Artie asked. "Well, you know Finn's in the wheelchair now, right?" Rachel asked. "Yeah..." He said. "Rachel, where are you going with this?" In a frustrated tone, Rachel said, "I'm getting there Artie! I was just wondering if maybe you could give Finn a few little pointers on using the wheelchair sometime, because he seems really upset about it. And I know how you've discovered a few tricks and things, and I thought it might be nice if you helped Finn out. Maybe you could do a little session tomorrow after glee? He won't be going..."

"Yeah, sure Rachel! I could totally help Finn out. And if I may ask... why won't he be in practice?" Artie asked with a confused tone. Rachel shrugged, but realized Artie couldn't see that, so she said, "I don't know. I talked to him last night and he said he wasn't ready, whatever that means." After making a little more small talk with Artie, Rachel hung up the phone. Then, with a devious grin on her face, she drove to Finn's house.

As soon as she steeped inside the mint- green Hummel/Hudson entry hall, Rachel called out, "Finn? Ready to go?" There was a screeching sound as Finn rolled into the hall. Finn grimaced. "Sorry. Haven't gotten used to the wood floors." Rachel smiled.

"Good morning..." Silence. Rachel continued. "Well, it's 6:45. Ready to go? I know we should get there early..."

"Okay lets go." Finn said. "But first can I get some breakfast?" Finn wheeled into the kitchen, and by the time Rachel stepped inside he was already chowing down on granola bars.

After eating three more bars, two frozen waffles, two glasses of orange juice, four graham crackers and an apple, Finn was ready to leave. "You must've been hungry!" Rachel commented. "What were they feeding you at the damn hospital?" She laughed. Finn looked down and shifted uncomfortably on the vinyl seat cover. "Yeah..." He mumbled. Then he wheeled out the door, with out one look at Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! So this is chapter nine. (I assume you already know that. I also assume that you can count to nine.) I also wanted to thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. So, just to prove how much I appreciate you guys and your awesome-ness, I would like to thank the following people for their reviews: **musicallygleek235, princessgleeky, noro, courixoxo, laylita83, NinjaWizardGleek15, MaroonFox, Pace1818, caityjane, immajourneygleek, Dana, TotesGleek120, Gleek4Life244, Katie-Lou Rose, santanna, Team Finchel, and my first reviewer EVER, Amanda. **I hope I got all of your usernames right. Also, I want to wrap this story up. Probably one more chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own any of these characters. I do not own any of the songs you have seen or will see in this story. And, I do not own a really cute shirt that I saw in the mall yesterday. (Thanks Mom.)

Chapter 9: Missed Conclusions

Rachel knew something was up with Finn. She just wasn't sure what. So, as she sat in her hard blue chair in the last class of the day (history, boring as usual) with a blank expression on her face, in her mind she ran through all the possibilities of why Finn could be acting so strangely.

_Did he have a headache? _No. Finn never got headaches. _Was he mad at her?_ Maybe, but she couldn't think why. _Worried about falling behind? _No again, Finn didn't give a second thought to schoolwork. He didn't even know the difference between atoms and protons. _Bitten by a radioactive spider?_ Rachel didn't even bother to answer that one.

After a semi-boring glee class without Finn, Rachel wheeled Artie down to the auditorium. Finn wasn't there yet. After ten minutes when Finn still didn't show, Rachel walked down to his locker. He wasn't there either. Rachel returned to the auditorium. As each minute ticked by, Rachel got a little more annoyed with Finn. She knew he wasn't feeling great, but would it kill him to stop by for a minute just to say why he wasn't coming? Seriously. Then, Rachel felt like she wanted to kick herself. The things she had just thought were part of the reason she and Finn and had temporarily separated. She vowed never to think like that again, and to have thoughts more along the lines of, _Oh, poor Finn. He must be really upset. I feel so bad for him. _

After fifteen more minutes, a hurt-looking Artie spoke up. "Rachel, I don't think he's coming." Slowly, Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for dragging you down here, Artie. Let's go. I'll wheel you to your locker."

To get to Artie's locker they passed the hall leading to Rachel and Finn's little hideaway. She hadn't been there since Finn's accident, so at least a month. Rachel stopped pushing Artie. "I just need to go check on something..." She said. Artie looked confused, but he didn't stop her. When she ran down to the end of the hallway she let out a scream.

"OH MY GOD FINN!" She cried. "Ohmigod what happened! Are you okay?" Artie heard the screaming and frantically wheeled himself down the short hall. When he got to Rachel, he could see what she was talking about.

Finn was sprawled on the floor in a seemingly uncomfortable position, and his hand was bleeding like crazy. The fingers were clearly broken, and his hand was sliced open all across the middle of his palm. The window above Rachel's little nook was broken and there was glass everywhere. He was awake though, and was talking. Actually, he was trying to calm Rachel down.

"Rachel. I'm fine. Please stop crying. I'm fine. Really." He said. This calmed Rachel down, but not by much. She was still shaking and crying.

Artie spoke. "Are you really okay Finn?" Finn nodded with difficulty. "Can you see clearly?" Finn answered. "Things just started going blurry... I think I have a concussion." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Okay." Artie nodded. "Can you tell us what happened?" Finn took a deep breath. "Well, I was really mad and stuff. I am so behind, and I hate this stupid wheelchair. So I came here to try and calm down, but I just got more angry. Then, five minutes ago I punched that window. I know, it was dumb. My hand really hurts. I can't see it... I bet it doesn't look good. Anyway, when I punched the window I sort of recoiled 'cause of the pain. And I hit the back of the chair hard and then it fell backwards."

The chair was on it's back to the left of them. "You're really okay?" Rachel asked. "Ya." Then, a few moments later, Artie wheeled away to get the nurse.

When he was gone, Rachel spoke. "What's up with you?" She asked. Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why are you acting so weird?" Rachel asked. "I'm not acting weird!" He cried. Rachel blinked. "Okay... Never mind." She said.

Finn huffed. Suddenly, he was in a bad mood. "Help me up." He demanded. "Finn... I don't know if I should. I mean your hand is really bloody." She said. Finn rolled his eyes and for a couple of moments it was quiet. Then, Finn squinted, and had an odd look on his face. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked in a concerned tone.

"Umm... Things are going in and out, like floating around and stuff. They keep changing colors too. I feel really dizzy." Rachel's eyebrows shot up. Then she turned on her heel and flew down the hall and into the nurse's office.

15 minutes and one emergency 911 call later, Finn was loaded into an ambulance, and with Rachel in tow, sped off to the hospital.

When they arrived, Finn was rushed to surgery to stitch his hand up. He was loosing a dangerously large amount of blood, so they had to do it fast. But his hand was fine, and would be back to normal in a few weeks. After an hour or so, he was wheeled back to a low-injury room. He was diagnosed with a minor concussion though, so he had to stay over for a night or two. His mom arrived soon after she got the call from the hospital, and she stayed with him until he woke up. Once he was talking and moving around, she left to go talk to a nurse, but about what she wouldn't say.

When she was gone, Rachel, who had been hovering around all the time (running down to the cafeteria or gift shop, mostly) spoke up. "So you're okay then?" Finn nodded. "Yep." He sighed. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird, Rachel! Gosh! What's your problem? Why are you so concerned about me acting strange, which I'm NOT!"

Rachel blinked fast. "Oh. Um. W-well you seem really upset..." Finn's eyes glinted of rage.

"Really, Rachel? I had NO idea! Because I bet you wouldn't be really upset if YOU were in a friggen WHEELCHAIR and BURNS all over your legs! And I bet you would feel just PEACHY if you couldn't play your favorite game on Earth or dance! How would you feel Rachel?"

Rachel looked like she was trying not to cry. She swallowed, but it all came out. She started to cry. Finn closed his eyes. He seemed to calm down, but he was still angry. "Just go, Rachel. Go."

So Rachel, in her cute little sweater vest, covered her face in her hands, and ran out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I was on vacation. So, this is the last chapter in this story. Thanks SO MUCH to all of you people reading. You all made my first FanFiction experience great. Also, if any of you people like Harry Potter as well, I am going to post Chapter 1 of a new HP story. It will be called The Beginning of the End, and is mostly about George Weasley after the Battle of Hogwarts...  
Anyway thanks so much for sticking with me, and enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs you have seen or will see in this chapter.

Chapter 10: Happy Endings

Finn could hear Rachel tearing down the hall. He wanted to stop her, to call out to her, but he knew it was useless. He closed his eyes and sighed. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. She was many things, and sensitive was defiantly one of them. Although Finn thought he would be upset too, after what he said. But that didn't mean that he would burst into tears and run down the hallway. But still.

Rachel Berry collapsed into a chair in the hospital waiting room, wiped her eyes, and tried to catch her breath. She had just ran for five minutes straight, because she didn't bother taking the elevator, she had ran down two flights of stairs, and three full hallways. But she didn't care. She would do anything to get away from Finn.

She couldn't believe it was happening again. It had barely been two weeks since she and Finn got back together again, and now they were pretty much broken up again, all because of Rachel and her stupid complaining about Finn's attitude. Of course he had an attitude! He had a wheelchair, for God's sake!

Rachel felt like she was behind a veil. She could see and feel, but nothing was completely _normal. _She felt very, very out of it and sort of in a fog. And sadly, the veil didn't take away the pain in her heart Rachel was feeling right now.

She had made Finn Hudson mad. Very mad. No, she had made Finn _furious. _All because of a stupid choice of words.

Finn reclined his hospital bed. It was Thursday, two days after he and Rachel had had their little fight. Well, it wasn't exactly a fight. More like Finn yelling and Rachel crying.

Finn's mom had just left from her daily visit, so he was all alone. Or at least, he was until one of his nurses, Jill, came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, Finn!" She said. She was very cheery. Normally Jill was a grump, but apparently not today.

"Why so smiley?" Finn grumbled. Jill kept smiling. "Well, Finn, I have some news for you!" She said in a singsong voice. Finn raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He questioned. "Finn, we got the results from some routine blood work today, and along with them we got some more news. Finn, you don't need a wheelchair! There was a mistake! You never needed one! You are perfectly healthy! You can go back to living your life!"

Finn's mind was a whirlwind. He didn't need a wheelchair. He didn't need to tell people he was paralyzed. He didn't need to use ramps. He didn't need to be angry! He ran his hands down the stupid hospital clothing he had been forced to wear for so long. He could be normal! Yet, he knew something would always be missing. And that something was called Rachel.

Rachel was at home on Thursday. She wasn't so, so, upset over Finn. Defiantly not as upset as when he had broken up with her. Because then, she had known it was over. But now she had no clue whether or not Finn and her were still together, and that bothered her. So for the past two days she had sat in her room, listening to the song _My Life Would Suck Without You_ by Kelley Clarkson over and over again. She had her phone turned on, but no one had called her or texted her all day. Who would? Artie and Tina were probably off somewhere having fun, they didn't need to talk to pathetic Rachel. Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt were defiantly at the mall, and Matt, Mike, Puck, Brittany and Santana didn't even have her number. So who did that leave? No one.

Around two o'clock however, Rachel's phone rang. She was surprised she was getting a call, but even more surprised when she saw that the ID picture that flashed up on the screen was a picture that Kurt had sneakily taken and then set it as Rachel's ID picture for Finn. It was a picture of Finn and Rachel sitting down on the floor together, with Rachel sitting in between Finn's legs. Finn had his hands around her waist, and they were both grinning. The picture had been taken a long time ago, months before the accident. The feeling Rachel got when she saw it filled her up inside, and it took all the will power she could have to stop herself from crying right then and there. Then, on the third ring, Rachel shakily pressed the talk button on her blackberry.

"H-Hello?" She stuttered. On the other end of the phone, in his empty hospital room, Finn closed his eyes. Great. She was nervous to talk to him. "Rach, we need to talk. About what I said the other day... I didn't mean it. None of those things I said were true. I have a bad attitude, and I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" There was silence on Rachel's end of the phone. Finn held his breath, waiting for an answer.

"Yep."Rachel said. Then she giggled. Then she full out started to laugh. For a second, Finn thought Rachel was hysterical. _Geez_,he thought._ Look what I've done now._ "Finn, you don't seem to realize one thing." Rachel said, her tone now serious. "What?" Finn asked, confused.

"You did not need to call me up to say that. I already forgave you. I was never angry." Rachel said in a calm tone. "Because Finn Hudson, I am totally, irrevocably, completely in love with you."

Finn blinked. "Wow, Rachel. I feel the same way about you." No one spoke for a moment. Finn spoke up. "You do realize that was pretty corny, right Rach?" Rachel laughed. "Yep again!"

After their giggles died down, Finn took a deep breath. "I didn't call just to say sorry..." He said. "What?" Rachel asked. Now she was confused. Partially because it was very staticky now, and partially because she could not think of any news Finn could have. But before he could explain, Rachel asked, "Finn, are you driving?" Finn blushed. "Yeah. I just got out... But anyway, I have some news." Finn said.

"What? Tell me!" Rachel exclaimed. "Well, today at the hospital they got some lab tests back. And they found out that there was a mistake in my lab results. A typo. I don't need a wheelchair, Rachel! I'm not paralyzed! I never was! I'm free! There's nothing wrong with me!" Finn cried. Rachel gasped. "Finn, that's wonderful!" She screamed into the phone. After a few more minutes of spazzing, Rachel and Finn began to talk. Honestly talk. That was until, ten minutes later, Finn abruptly said, "Open your bedroom door."

"Huh?" Rachel said. "Just do it." So Rachel got up and opened her door, to find her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, standing-_standing_- in her doorway. She squealed, dropped her phone, and jumped up. She put her arms around his neck, and Finn quickly scooped her up in his arms. "I love you." They said at the exact same time.

After several moments of kissing, Finn pulled away. "Is my apology accepted?"

Rachel just answered with a kiss.


End file.
